One night - One mistake
by oliwia.raszkic
Summary: Harvey i Donna przekonają się na własnej skórze, że powinni świętować zwycięstwo w Nowym Yorku, a nie w krainie hazardu i imprez.
1. Chapter 1

- Możemy świętować ! - powiedziała Donna wchodząc do biura Harvey'a. W środku siedział już Mike i rzucał papierowymi kulkami do kosza na śmieci ustawionego na stole.

Rudowłosa stanęła w miejscu i przyglądała się dwójce mężczyzn, którzy w tym momencie bawili się jak mali chłopcy. Uśmiechnęła się i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Tuż za nią pojawiła się Rachael, która tak samo jak Donna stanęła zaskoczona widząc dwójkę mężczyzn świetnie bawiących się w swoim towarzystwie. Obie wycofują się z gabinetu starszego współpracownika i kierują się do kuchni. Zane parzy dwie kawy w białych kubkach i jeden podaje Paulson.

- Znam Harvey'a od siedmiu lat. - zaczyna Donna. - Nie widziałam, żeby z kimś się tak dogadywał.

- Może dlatego, że Mike jest do niego podobny ? - powiedziała niepewnie Rachael patrząc w okno. Przeniosła wzrok na rudowłosą i widząc jej uniesione brwi kontynuuje. - To nie są moje słowa, ale sama mi mówiłaś, że kazał Ci szukać kogoś podobnego do niego. Znalazłaś Mike'a.

- A tak dokładniej to on znalazł mnie.

Mulatka gryzie dolną wargę i upija gorącego napoju. Nagle do kuchni wchodzi Harvey co jest niespodzianką dla obu kobiet.

- Donna ? Mogę Cię prosić na chwilę ?

- Jak zawsze.

Odkłada kubek na stół i bezgłośnie mówi do Rachael, że zaraz wróci. Idzie obok Harvey'a do wind i kiedy jedna przyjeżdża wsiadają do niej oboje. Kiedy tylko metalowe drzwi zamykają się i zjeżdżają trochę niżej, Spector wciska przycisk z napisem STOP i chowa dłonie do kieszeni garniturowych spodni.

- Czuję, że chcesz mi coś powiedzieć i nie wiem jaką mam przybrać minę. Harvey ?

- Naprawdę chodziło wtedy o Scottie ?

Paulson opuszcza ramiona i patrzy na prawnika podejrzliwie. Wygląda na całkowicie wyluzowanego i pewnego swoich słów. Rudowłosa unosi brew i podchodzi do niego łapiąc jego głowę i nakierowując jego spojrzenie na siebie. Zdziwiony jej postępowaniem pozwala na to wszystko i z zaciekawieniem przygląda jej się. Nie ingeruje. Przygląda się.

- Harvey. O co mnie zapytałeś kiedy prosiłeś o mój powrót tutaj ?

- O wiele rzeczy. - opowiada z uśmiechem.

- O co mnie zapytałeś ?

- Czy mnie _kochasz. _- powiedział pewnie.

- A ja Ci odpowiedziałam, że tak. Jak brata czy kuzyna. Ale nie jako mężczyznę. Nie pytaj się mnie czy chodziło mi wtedy o Scottie, bo zadajesz to pytanie po raz kolejny i moja odpowiedź jest nadal taka sama.

Zabiera dłonie z jego twarzy i wciska przycisk z numerem 50. Winda znowu rusza i oboje wychodzą na piętrze.

- Ale Donna ! Jeszcze jedno...

- Jesteś jak... Trudno to nazwać.

Harvey unosi zaskoczony ręce do góry w geście poddania i widząc, że kobieta odchodzi, idzie za nią i łapie za łokieć odwracając w swoim kierunku. Wpada na niego i odbija się od jego klatki piersiowej chyląc się do tyłu. Zaskoczony i kierowany instynktem łapie ją w pasie, chroniąc przed upadkiem. Podnosił głowę, a rude włosy zasłaniają część twarzy. Żadne nie zauważa Jessicy stojącej obok.

- Scena niczym u Szekspira. Romeo dlaczego nie jesteś w moim biurze ? - kieruje pytanie do prawnika i odchodzi z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Mike i Rachael przyglądają się tej scenie z trudnością powstrzymując śmiech. Natomiast Donna nagle przestaje być _sparaliżowana _ i podnosi się, jednocześnie zdejmując dłonie swojego szefa. Harvey patrzy na nią i stoi jakby był z kamienia.

- Harvey ? Harvey ? HARVEY ! - krzyczy próbując przywrócić go do życia.

- Co się właśnie stało ?

- Jessica na ciebie czeka... Romeo. - parska śmiechem i odchodzi.


	2. Prolog

- Możemy świętować ! - powiedziała Donna wchodząc do biura Harvey'a. W środku siedział już Mike i rzucał papierowymi kulkami do kosza na śmieci ustawionego na stole.

Rudowłosa stanęła w miejscu i przyglądała się dwójce mężczyzn, którzy w tym momencie bawili się jak mali chłopcy. Uśmiechnęła się i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Tuż za nią pojawiła się Rachael, która tak samo jak Donna stanęła zaskoczona widząc dwójkę mężczyzn świetnie bawiących się w swoim towarzystwie. Obie wycofują się z gabinetu starszego współpracownika i kierują się do kuchni. Zane parzy dwie kawy w białych kubkach i jeden podaje Paulson.

- Znam Harvey'a od siedmiu lat. - zaczyna Donna. - Nie widziałam, żeby z kimś się tak dogadywał.

- Może dlatego, że Mike jest do niego podobny ? - powiedziała niepewnie Rachael patrząc w okno. Przeniosła wzrok na rudowłosą i widząc jej uniesione brwi kontynuuje. - To nie są moje słowa, ale sama mi mówiłaś, że kazał Ci szukać kogoś podobnego do niego. Znalazłaś Mike'a.

- A tak dokładniej to on znalazł mnie.

Mulatka gryzie dolną wargę i upija gorącego napoju. Nagle do kuchni wchodzi Harvey co jest niespodzianką dla obu kobiet.

- Donna ? Mogę Cię prosić na chwilę ?

- Jak zawsze.

Odkłada kubek na stół i bezgłośnie mówi do Rachael, że zaraz wróci. Idzie obok Harvey'a do wind i kiedy jedna przyjeżdża wsiadają do niej oboje. Kiedy tylko metalowe drzwi zamykają się i zjeżdżają trochę niżej, Spector wciska przycisk z napisem STOP i chowa dłonie do kieszeni garniturowych spodni.

- Czuję, że chcesz mi coś powiedzieć i nie wiem jaką mam przybrać minę. Harvey ?

- Naprawdę chodziło wtedy o Scottie ?

Paulson opuszcza ramiona i patrzy na prawnika podejrzliwie. Wygląda na całkowicie wyluzowanego i pewnego swoich słów. Rudowłosa unosi brew i podchodzi do niego łapiąc jego głowę i nakierowując jego spojrzenie na siebie. Zdziwiony jej postępowaniem pozwala na to wszystko i z zaciekawieniem przygląda jej się. Nie ingeruje. Przygląda się.

- Harvey. O co mnie zapytałeś kiedy prosiłeś o mój powrót tutaj ?

- O wiele rzeczy. - opowiada z uśmiechem.

- O co mnie zapytałeś ?

- Czy mnie _kochasz. _- powiedział pewnie.

- A ja Ci odpowiedziałam, że tak. Jak brata czy kuzyna. Ale nie jako mężczyznę. Nie pytaj się mnie czy chodziło mi wtedy o Scottie, bo zadajesz to pytanie po raz kolejny i moja odpowiedź jest nadal taka sama.

Zabiera dłonie z jego twarzy i wciska przycisk z numerem 50. Winda znowu rusza i oboje wychodzą na piętrze.

- Ale Donna ! Jeszcze jedno...

- Jesteś jak... Trudno to nazwać.

Harvey unosi zaskoczony ręce do góry w geście poddania i widząc, że kobieta odchodzi, idzie za nią i łapie za łokieć odwracając w swoim kierunku. Wpada na niego i odbija się od jego klatki piersiowej chyląc się do tyłu. Zaskoczony i kierowany instynktem łapie ją w pasie, chroniąc przed upadkiem. Podnosił głowę, a rude włosy zasłaniają część twarzy. Żadne nie zauważa Jessicy stojącej obok.

- Scena niczym u Szekspira. Romeo dlaczego nie jesteś w moim biurze ? - kieruje pytanie do prawnika i odchodzi z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Mike i Rachael przyglądają się tej scenie z trudnością powstrzymując śmiech. Natomiast Donna nagle przestaje być _sparaliżowana _ i podnosi się, jednocześnie zdejmując dłonie swojego szefa. Harvey patrzy na nią i stoi jakby był z kamienia.

- Harvey ? Harvey ? HARVEY ! - krzyczy próbując przywrócić go do życia.

- Co się właśnie stało ?

- Jessica na ciebie czeka... Romeo. - parska śmiechem i odchodzi.


End file.
